The following disclosure relates generally to systems and techniques for controlling false packet acceptance.
Information can be sent from a network device to another network device as data packets, e.g., Ethernet packets, over network connections. Sometimes errors can be introduced into the data packets while sending over the network connections. In some cases, error checking at the receiving network device may not detect some types of errors and so corrupted data packets may be improperly accepted as valid at the receiving network device.